Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary sun visor mirror for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a sun visor mirror which is installed on a sun visor in an interior room of a vehicle.
Description of Related Art
In general, as a convenient device for blocking intense direct rays from being directly applied to a driver or a passenger, sun visors, which are supported at front upper sides of a driver seat and a front passenger seat using a pivot structure, are installed in an interior room of a vehicle.
As one of the convenient devices for the driver or the passenger, a mirror is attached to a front surface of the sun visor so that a female driver can easily wear or adjust makeup.
Further, a cover, which may be opened and closed, is installed on a front surface portion of the mirror in order to prevent foreign substances from being attached to the mirror, or other objects from being reflected, when the mirror is not used.
Typically, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a sun visor mirror, which is installed in an interior room of a vehicle, includes a sun visor 10 which is installed in the vehicle, a mirror 11 which is attached to one side of a front surface of the sun visor 10, and a cover 12 which covers the mirror 11, and when the cover 12 slides to one side, the mirror 11 is opened such that a driver or a passenger may use the mirror 11 in the interior room of the vehicle.
A growing number of female drivers have favored using the sun visor mirror, they preferred a large-sized sun visor mirror.
However, in the case of the sun visor mirror in the related art, because a sun visor size is fixed depending on a package layout, a mirror size also inevitably has a limited area, and as a result, in case of the current mirror size, a number of complaints are received from female customers because the entire face of a user may not be shown.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.